Harry Hart
Harry Hart, code name Galahad, is a Kingsmen agent who, after an unsuccessful training mission that resulted in the death of his protege honoured his memory by presenting the Medal of Honor to his son, leaving a way to contact him on the medal. Seventeen years later, Eggsy was thrown in prison and contacted Hart. As an agent, Hart submitted Eggsy as his candidate for the recently emptied position of Lancelot in the Kingsmen. While Eggsy continued his training, Galahad began investigating the businessman Richmond Valentine. Galahad soon revealed Valentine's plan to commit genocide via SIM cards that activate the owner's aggressiveness. Hunting down Valentine to Kentucky, Galahad is brought into a church where Valentine tests the SIM card. Affected by the cards as well, Galahad becomes the participant in a gigantic bloodbath that results in the death of the entire congregation except himself. Remorseful, he leaves the church only to be executed by Valentine. But thanks to the Statesmen, the American counterpart of the Kingsmen, Harry survived tough suffered amnesia. Eggsy was reunited with Harry and cured him of his amnesia by threatening to shoot a Cairn Terrier puppy that resembled Harry's late dog. The two once again team up and with the aid of the Statesmen foiled the Golden Circle's plan of taking over the world through the use of hypnotic drugs. Battle vs. Batman (Nolanverse) (by Cfp3157) "The name's Kane. Robert Kane." "Right this way, sir." Harry Hart, codename Galahad, calmly followed the white-haired butler into Wayne Manor. As he surveyed the room, he let out a sigh as he witnessed Gotham City's high and mighty elites. Cocktail dresses, bowties, and expensive champaigne moved to and fro underneath the five million dollar chandeliers, as Gotham's very own born-and-bred jazz band The Roots played in the background. "Can I interest you in anything to eat or drink, sir?" Hart's attention was brought back to the butler, and he smiled. "Yes, I'll take an orange screwdriver. One part Grey Goose vodka, one part orange soda, and five drops of fresh-squeezed lime." Alfred let out a chuckle. "Taking your drinking lessons from the old Bond films, eh?" "Ha ha. Suppose so, old boy." "I'll get right on in, Mr. Kane." Harry casually slipped over to the lounge, where a dozen men and women mingled around a rather expensive looking piano. Walking towards it, he stopped and began speaking to one of the many lovely women there. "Good evening, missess..." "Talbot. Miss Bella Talbot, sir." She replied, turning away from the piano and speaking to Harry. Offering her hand, she smiled as he gently shook it. "And who might you be?" "Robert Kane, madam." The couple walked away to an adjacent library as Alfred arrived with Hart's drink. "Tell me- how do you know the host of this lovely little gathering?" Hart's inquiry was briskly interrupted by a deep and intense voice. "I could ask the same of you." Bruce Wayne stated, walking beside Bella and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, I suppose I'll answer first." Bruce Wayne says, offering his hand. "She's with me. Bruce Wayne." "Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Wayne- first off, this is a lovely party. And I happen to be a respresentative of Queen Consolidated in Starling City. My employer, Mr. Oliver Queen, sends his regards." Hart answered, shaking his hand. "Likewise. Ollie and I have known each other for years." The billionaire playboy answered with a dry chuckle. As Bruce took a sip of his own drink, his smile temporarily gave way to his piercing, analytic eyes. "I'm concerned why he wouldn't simply call me, though. Has something changed about our meeting next week?" Hart, brow burrowed but shining a gentlemanly smile, nodded as he caught the subtle clues. "Nothing of importance, sir. He just wanted me to ensure everything was going well." "I suppose he's been a bit uneased since...his accident." Wayne said, genuine sadness creeping across his face. "Yes, it is a shame. May..." Hart struggled for the briefest moment. "Robert rest in peace." The trio raised their glasses, the two men each carefully studying the other. "I believe it's time for me to retire for the night. I'll be staying at in the city, Mr. Wayne. Here's my card." Bruce and Bella both walked away, and Hart in the opposite direction. As he finished his drink and collected his umbrella, he casually spoke. "Did you catch all of this, Merlin?" All away across the Atlantic, Merlin replied over the radio. "I caught it all, Galahad. Await further commands." ---- As the last straggling guests left for their homes, Wayne's plastic smile slipped away to a serious grimace. Alfred approached him. "I suppose Ms. Talbot will not, in fact, be staying the night master Wayne?" "No, Alfred. I'm afraid I have different plans tonight." The butler was visibly disturbed by his master's statement. "Bruce, you don't mean..." Wayne turned to Alfred, his eyes dark and intense as the rest of his body. "Alfred, that man? Robert Kane? Something's wrong, I can feel it." His old friend and father-figure persisted as the duo walked towards the library. "Bruce, you hung up the cowl! You vowed you would stop-" Bruce quickly activated the secret lever that opened the entrance to the Batcave, then turned towards Alfred. "That man knows something about me, Alfred. I need to know what it is." Descending down the staircase, Bruce began to assemble the Batsuit as Alfred tried one final time. "Sir, wouldn't the Batman showing up right after Kane talking to you seem suspiscious- if he even knows anything, that is?" He hated seeing the boy go through all the pain of losing Dawes and Gotham's trust, and he would hate having to watch him try to do it again. "Relax, Alfred- this'll just be a little reconaissance, that's all. You remembered to place the tracking chip on his umbrella?" Bruce replied, sliding the helmet of the suit over his head. "Yes Master Wayne, but you're missing the point. Whatever he may know simply isn't worth risking-" Bruce faced Alfred again, his entire suit ready. "Alfred, that man showed up at my house telling me he represented someone I haven't talked to in ages. He didn't know our meeting isn't scheduled for another month, and he didn't stick around once I met him." As Bruce explained his theory, he climbed into the pilot seat of the Batwing. "He knows something, and I need to know if it's about me." "Besides, it's time to give this a test run. We'll see how it flies." And with those curt words, the Batman flew into the night once more. ---- TBC Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons and weapons click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors